This invention relates to a curtain board consisting of a bottom board, a slide system, and a front board.
When fitting a curtain board to the ceiling, it is often noted that the wall and the ceiling of the room are not quite straight, and this often causes difficulties in the fitting of the curtain board to the ceiling. In addition, after construction work, the line where the wall and the ceiling join is usually rough and must be cleaned before fitting a prior art curtain board to the ceiling.
In curtain board according to this invention the rear edge of the base member is provided with an extension. This extension slopes downwardly from the ceiling so that its end is located lower than the surface of the ceiling when the curtain board is fitted to the ceiling. When the board is mounted this extension reaches substantially to the wall of the room. The extension may also be thinner than the remainder of the curtain board.
The shape of the curtain board made according to the invention is such that the board is easy to fit to the ceiling even if the ceiling and the wall of the room do not join on a straight line.
After construction work, the line where the wall and the ceiling join is often rough and requires cleaning, grinding and finishing if it is to remain showing. Aluminium rails which are presently in general use as curtain rails do not cover the line where the wall and the ceiling join, necessitating cleaning and finishing which causes additional costs. Using a curtain board according to this invention, eliminates the need for this finishing work as the extension on the rear of the base member covers any roughness in the ceiling and adjacent wall area.
When the upper part of the front board is provided with a vertical extension which may be thinner for ease of cutting a slight unevenness in the ceiling along the front edge of the curtain board is not apparent when the board is mounted on the ceiling.